


Nicht mein Typ

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: AU, Alles was zählt - Freeform, German, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Auflistung der vielen Gründe, warum Tom Reichenbach eigentlich überhaupt nicht Marcs Typ ist und er diese ganze kuriose Sache gleich nächstes Wochenende beenden wird. Bestimmt. Wahrscheinlich. Naja, vielleicht. Hm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicht mein Typ

**Author's Note:**

> By-product of Slayer (takes place a couple of months later).

Eigentlich ist er gar nicht mein Typ. Aus vielerlei Gründen nicht. Und überhaupt war ich grad gar nicht auf Ausschau. Ich hatte erstmal genug, nach dem Desaster im Sommer. Gebranntes Kind und so. Doppelt gebrannt. Und beide Male vom selben Kerl – so blöd muss man erst mal sein.

Also ich wollte erstmal eine Weile meine Ruhe haben. Sogar vor René, und das war nun wirklich nichts Ernstes, schon lange nicht mehr. Ich war sozusagen auf Auszeit von allem, was mit Liebe zu tun hat. Naja, Liebe und dergleichen. Ich wollte einfach nur arbeiten, mich auf die Show konzentrieren. Was auf die Beine stellen, auf das ich stolz sein konnte.

Und dann das. Es heißt wohl nicht umsonst, dass sowas immer passiert, wenn man's am wenigsten erwartet.

Natürlich ist er mir aufgefallen, gleich als Roman ihn mir vorgestellt hat. Das hat aber nichts zu besagen. Er ist hübsch genug, er würde jedem auffallen. Und ich bin ja nicht blind.

Tom Reichenbach. Der Name gleich der erste Faktor. Ich kenne den Clan. Geld wie Heu und Einfluss bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Die Tochter aufsteigende Eislaufprinzessin. Macht, Politik, das ganze Drum und Dran. Damit will ich eigentlich gar nichts zu tun haben. Schon gar nicht bei der Aussicht auf jede Menge Ärger und Drama von einem einflußreichen Bonzen, weil ich seinen kostbaren Erben verführt habe. (Es war umgekehrt, übrigens, aber ich hab das Gefühl, das Argument würde nicht wirklich ziehen). Ein bißchen Boulevardpresse und öffentliche Schmutzwäsche, ein bißchen heimliches Drahtziehen hinter den Kulissen, und schon könnte ich meine Show los sein. Tom meint zwar, seine Eltern interessiert nicht wirklich, was er macht. Aber das kann sich schnell ändern. Weiß ich aus Erfahrung.

Zu jung ist er auch. Naja, was heißt _zu_ jung. Nicht vom Gesetzlichen oder so. Er ist dreiundzwanzig, also knapp elf Jahre Unterschied. Es gibt Schlimmeres, sicher. Aber mit solchen Jungspunden fang ich sonst prinzipiell nichts an außer One-Night-Stands. Ist mir zu unsicher. Die wissen entweder nicht, was sie wollen, oder das, was sie wollen, ist nur Spaß. Kann ich mittlerweile eigentlich mit beidem nichts anfangen.

Und dann ein Computer-Nerd. Ich kenne mich null aus mit dem Zeug. Ich meine, ich emaile natürlich, und _Slayer_ hat eine Website. Ist klar. Aber die ganze Gaming-Szene ist wie eine Fremdsprache für mich. Immerhin, Toms Begeisterung dafür ist ansteckend. Und er ist mehr als bereit, mir jeden Schritt seiner Game-Entwicklungen zu zeigen. Sieht ganz cool aus, zumindest wenn ich ihn dazu bringen kann, mir das Ganze auf Deusch zu erklären anstatt auf Fachchinesisch. Mit meiner offiziellen Einwilligung baut er gerade ein paar Elemente ein, die er sich von _Slayer_ abgeschaut hat. Sieht gut aus, muss ich zugeben. Und wenigstens ist es nicht alles, was er im Kopf hat. Er liebt Theater, exotische Küche, Reisen, erzählt viel von China, fragt mich über Frankreich aus. Manchmal fühle ich mich wie der kultivierte Lebemann, wenn er mich laut um Erfahrungen beneidet. Manchmal hingegen schaue ich ihm zu, wenn er mit gerunzelter Stirn und seinen Kopfhörern über seinem Laptop hängt und in irgendwelchen Programmierwelten verschollen ist, und fühle mich wie der letzte Tattergreis.

Niedlich ist er schon. Sogar verdammt niedlich, mit den dunkelblonden Wuschelhaaren und diesen irren, knallblauen Husky-Augen. Ein bisschen hippiemäßig – darauf stehe ich normalerweise auch nicht. Fehlte nur noch, dass er Birkenstocks trägt oder nach Sandelholz riecht. Tut er nicht, übrigens. Er raucht, beziehungsweise ist dabei es sich abzugewöhnen. ("Schrittweise. Seit drei Jahren", gab er zu, und lachte dabei.) Also riecht er nach Rauch, ein bisschen, und nach sich selbst. Ist schwer zu definieren. Aber ich mag's. Sogar das Rauchige. Es passt zu ihm.

"Der ist ja süß", grinste René, als er ihn zum ersten Mal traf. "Kann man den klonen?" Hätte er wohl gern, der Mistkerl. Und dann flirtete er noch den ganzen Abend mit Tom, vollkommen schamlos. Tom ging ganz gut damit um, muss ich sagen. Er war charmant, aber höflich, und auf Renés Anzüglichkeiten gab er zwar Kontra, aber auf das deutliche Angebot ging er nicht ein. Ich war erleichtert. Zu sehr vielleicht. Irgendwie gab mir das einen Alarmstoß, weil's das erste Mal war, dass ich jemand anderen ganz offenkundiges Interesse an ihm zeigen sah, und... naja. Wie besitzergreifend ich mich plötzlich fühlte, war schon seltsam.

Klar ist er süß. Das ist aber eigentlich total nicht meins. Dachte ich zumindest. Süß allein gibt nicht viel her. Vor sowas bin ich eigentlich gleich auf der Hut, zumindest wenn's um Gefühle geht. Diese Typen wissen meist nur zu gut Bescheid, welche Wirkung sie auf andere haben, und wissen das auch auszunutzen. Kann man ihnen auch nicht übelnehmen, sicher. Aber irgendwie erinnern sie mich an dieses Fluff-Zeug, das Roman so mag. Schmeckt ganz gut, für ein oder zwei Löffel voll. Nach drei Löffeln verklebt es dir aber die Zähne, und nach zehn kriegst du Durchfall.

Obwohl, andererseits kann das natürlich auch täuschen. Man kann jemanden schnell unterschätzen. Sogar Deniz fand ich ja süß, zuerst. Süß, hübsch und hohlköpfig, und absolut nicht ernstzunehmen, weder als Mann noch als Konkurrenz. Damit fiel ich im Endeffekt gewaltig auf die Schnauze, also vielleicht sollte ich solche vorschnellen Einschätzungen lieber mal bleiben lassen.

Trotzdem. Süß ist mir automatisch verdächtig – vielleicht auch gerade wegen Deniz. Man weiß nicht wirklich, woran man ist. Ich steh mehr auf Ecken und Kanten, die man auch spüren kann, gleich von Anfang an. Aber eigentlich macht's die Mischung aus. Roman, zum Beispiel. Der hat Kanten, an denen man sich blutig stoßen kann, aber er kann unglaublich süß sein, trotz allem. Zickig, aber süß.

Ups. Das Wort "zickig" darf ich gar nicht mehr sagen, anscheinend. Vor ein paar Wochen rief Isabelle mich an, um sich lautstark zu beschweren, weil sie auf der Presseseite für _Slayer_ unter ihrem Mädchennamen geführt wurde und nicht als Isabelle Steinkamp. Tom war gerade da, und als ich endlich, nach vielen Beschwichtigungen und dem Versprechen, mich sofort darum zu kümmern, dem Telefonat entkommen konnte, ließ ich mich erstmal über verwöhnte Eislaufprinzessinnen im Allgemeinen und Isabelle im Speziellen aus. Ich merkte eigentlich nicht, dass ich mich um Kopf und Kragen redete, bis er mich unterbrach und ziemlich kurz angebunden sagte: "Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nur einen schlechten Tag. Isabelle ist kompliziert."

Ich machte den Fehler zu lachen. "Kompliziert ist höflich für zickig."

Seine blauen Augen blitzten mich an. "Verurteilst du Leute immer so schnell?" fragte er scharf. "Sie hat dir und deiner Show den verdammten Arsch gerettet!"

Er war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn wütend sah. Ehrlich gesagt? Ziemlich antörnend. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht sagen, sonst hätte er mir vermutlich den Kopf abgerissen. "Tom, so hab ich das jetzt auch nicht gemeint..."

"Dann sag's nicht so, wenn du's nicht so meinst", versetzte er, immer noch ziemlich bissig. "Isabelle kann schwierig sein, ja, aber sie ist meine Schwester, und es gibt Gründe, warum sie so ist, wie sie ist. Und du kennst sie nicht. Also halt dich ein bißchen zurück."

Ich sagte irgendwas Beschwichtigendes, und als er anscheinend immer noch sauer war, fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich mag keine Vorurteile", war alles, was er sagte. Dann fuhr er zurück nach Essen, und irgendwie dachte ich, das war's dann wohl. War's aber nicht. Er rief mich am nächsten Tag an, und am Wochenende war er wieder da und half mir mit der Show wie immer, und ich wusste nicht, was ich von dem Ganzen halten sollte. Weiß ich immer noch nicht, mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht mehr über seine Schwester lästere.

Und dann... sein erster Kerl war ich auch. Noch so 'ne Alarmglocke. Ich hab keine Lust darauf, für experimentierfreudige Studenten als Schwulentest am lebenden Objekt herzuhalten. Dafür bin ich zu alt. Scheint aber nicht unbedingt der Fall zu sein bei ihm, obwohl, es ist schwer zu sagen. Jedenfalls hatte er kein Problem damit, mir zu sagen, dass er noch nie was mit 'nem Mann hatte. Ganz offen, von sich aus. Sogar gelacht hat er dabei. "Nur für den Fall, dass du dich wunderst, wenn ich mich phänomenal lächerlich mache", hat er erklärt, und wurde ein bißchen rot.

Hat er aber nicht. Wenn er nichts gesagt hätte, hätte ich's wahrscheinlich nicht mal bemerkt. Technisch kannte er sich aus, sogar so gut, dass ich später nachfragte. Er verdrehte die Augen, ein bißchen geschmeichelt, ein bißchen amüsiert. "Recherche, Marc. Wozu, denkst du, gibt es das Internet?" Frechdachs.

Tollpatschig war er schon. Das ist er bei allem. Aber nicht auf nervige Art. Und geziert hat er sich auch nicht – im Gegenteil, für jemand, der auf den ersten Blick als Träumertyp rüberkommt, ist er sehr pragmatisch. Und er weiß, was er will. Das fiel mir gleich auf, damals in den Tagen vor der Premiere, als er mir drei Tage lang hartnäckig hinterherdackelte. Ich wollte ja eigentlich null von ihm wissen. Erstens war ich schwer mit _Slayer_ beschäftigt – es ging gerade so ziemlich alles schief, was nur irgendwie schiefgehen konnte, und ich hatte absolut keinen Kopf für romantische Verwicklungen. Zweitens war Roman da, und das war seltsam. Ich meine, es war okay – es war nicht annähernd so krampfig, wie ich befürchtet hatte, und ich war drüber weg, jedenfalls so gut ich über Roman Wild hinweg kommen kann. Trotzdem. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht wirklich so einem blauäugigen Bengel, der mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Jedenfalls bis er mich geküsst hat, hinter der Bühne, nach einem kurzen Geplänkel über... ich weiß gar nicht mehr was. Wahrscheinlich wusste ich es sofort danach nicht mehr. Nicht nach seinen Lippen, so plötzlich und weich auf meinem Mund. Weich, aber bestimmt, seine Zunge spielerisch und fordernd zugleich. Nein, Tom ist keiner von denen, die nicht wissen, was sie wollen.

Ich war erst mal von den Socken. Dann küsste ich ihn wieder, weil, naja, blöd bin ich nun auch nicht. Aber trotzdem... "Startest du immer gleich 'ne Kussattacke aus heiterem Himmel?" fragte ich später. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur aufziehen, aber er dachte kurz darüber nach, ganz ernsthaft; dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und nickte. "Mehr oder weniger, ja." Er grinste mich an, dieses offene Grinsen, das ich echt mag. Er hält sich nicht zurück, Tom. "Ich meine, wenn man jemanden mag, wieso erst groß umeinander rumschleichen? So findest du wenigstens gleich raus, ob du 'ne Chance hast."

Ich musste lachen, seine Offenheit war irgendwie bezaubernd. "Und das funktioniert?"

Ich hatte mehr Rumgealbere erwartet, aber seine Augen verdunkelten sich plötzlich, und er verzog den Mund. "Manchmal", sagte er leise, ein bißchen wehmütig. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn traurig sah. Ich fragte nicht nach, jedenfalls nicht gleich. Später erzählte er mir dann von Katja. Nicht viel, nur genug um mir klarzumachen, dass es nicht immer leicht sein kann, mit seinem Herzen auf einem Präsentierteller herumzulaufen. Scheinbar bin ich nicht der einzige, der unverarbeiteten Kram mit sich rumträgt. Ist eigentlich ein weiterer Grund, warum das mit Tom keine gute Idee ist – ich hab keine Lust, für jemand den Rebound zu spielen, womöglich mit einer Extraprise Schwul für den Schockfaktor, nur um einer kleinen, langzopfigen Eisläuferin mit Sommersprossen und einer schweren Fixierung auf den falschen Typen eins auszuwischen. Aber mir ist nicht klar, ob das wirklich so ist, und um ehrlich zu sein, könnte Tom ja umgekehrt genauso Bedenken haben. Er weiß von der Sache mit Roman, zumindest in Ansätzen. Bin ich ihm schuldig, dachte ich. Auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigt es mich aber fast. Zu wissen, dass er auch an seinem Päckchen zu schleppen hat, meine ich. Es gibt ihm schärfere Konturen, macht ihn mehr als bloß süß. Irgendwie herbsüß.

Ja, das passt zu ihm. Herbsüß. Wie Schokolade mit Chili.

Die erste Nacht war ein Augenöffner. Es war nach der Premiere, Roman und Deniz hatten Beziehungsdrama in Romans Hotelzimmer und Tom hatte keinen Platz zum Schlafen. Okay, klar hab ich ihn mitgenommen. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht blöd, und auch kein Heiliger. Ich war irgendwie auf einem natürlichen High, von dem ganzen Abend und dem Erfolg der Show. Außerdem hatte mich Roman gerade ein letztes Mal abblitzen lassen, was seltsam befreiend wirkte, und ich dachte mir, gut, wenn der Kleine wirklich grade so Lust auf eine Schnuppertour am anderen Ufer hat... ich lass mich gern ein bißchen ausnutzen, solange ich dabei auch auf meine Kosten komme.

So war's aber irgendwie nicht. Ich meine, auf meine Kosten kam ich schon, aber nicht so wie erwartet. Keine Spur von nervösem Rumexperimentieren, noch nicht mal unbeholfenes Grapschen. Er war offen, freizügig auf eine total unbefangene Weise, und sehr bei der Sache. Und absolut nicht zurückhaltend. Laut und unverblümt und ohne jeden Zweifel heiß auf mich. Hat viel gelacht dabei – ohne sich lustig zu machen, nur... er lacht eben gerne, auch über sich selbst. Ist ein liebenswerter Zug, irgendwie. Ich seh ihn noch vor mir, Haut an Haut, sein Gesicht dicht an meinem, die Haare wild verstrubbelt und seine Hände so hart an meine Schultern geklammert, dass ich am nächsten Morgen ein paar blaue Flecken hatte. Seine unglaublich blauen Augen konzentriert und leicht verschleiert, und jeder Muskel in seinem Körper angespannt, aber er lachte trotzdem atemlos. "Marc, bitte tu was", stieß er rauh hervor, und seine Finger gruben sich noch tiefer in meine Haut, "sonst wird's gleich peinlich."

Sein Ausdruck ging mir ordentlich unter die Haut, der heisere Tonfall seiner rauchigen Stimme, und sein Anblick überhaupt. Tut's eigentlich immer noch. Okay, reiß dich zusammen, Hagendorf. Daran denken wir jetzt _nicht_ , sonst wird's nämlich jetzt und hier peinlich. Mein Körper ist irgendwie schon bedenklich süchtig nach ihm.

Jedenfalls, es war schön. Hatte ich nicht erwartet. Amüsant, ja, vielleicht auch ganz geil, immerhin war er verdammt heiß, wenn auch nicht mein Typ. Aber es war... ja, gut, es gibt kein besseres Wort. Schön war's. Auch beim zweiten Mal. Und später.

Das ist jetzt zwei Monate her. Nach der Premiere dachte ich, das war alles, aber dann blieb er ein paar Tage länger, nachdem Isabelle mit Deniz und Roman zurück nach Essen gefahren war. Und nachdem er abgereist war, rief er an. Und fragte, ob er nächstes Wochenende wiederkommen könne. Dasselbe am nächsten Wochenende. Und dem darauf. Wer macht sowas, wenn er nur experimentiert? Fährt vier Stunden hin und zurück, jedes Wochenende, schleppt Requisiten rum und macht sich die Finger hinter der Bühne schmutzig, bloß für die Aussicht auf ein Abendessen mit dir und eine Nacht voll Hitze und Lachen in einem billigen Hotelbett? Das ist kein One-Night-Stand mehr, noch nicht mal ein Wochenendding mit Nachwehen. Und ich habe jede Menge Gründe, warum ich eigentlich schleunigst damit aufhören sollte. Bloß... mittlerweile weiß ich gar nicht mehr, ob ich das noch will. Mittlerweile frage ich mich, ob ich vielleicht mal meine Eier in die Hand nehmen und ihn grade heraus fragen sollte, was Sache ist. Und dann... wer weiß.

Tom Reichenbach. Der herbsüße Halb-Hippie mit den Husky-Augen. Total nicht mein Typ. Echt nicht.

Heute ist Mittwoch. Noch zwei Tage, dann kommt er wieder.

Ich freu mich.


End file.
